My Hero
by Dark Mistress
Summary: A man is coming to get Relena. Can Heero stop him before Relena faces serious trouble? 1 X R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters, yadda yadda yadda

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing, or its characters, yadda yadda yadda. You already know that.

My second fanfic! Yeah! The first part of this story came to me in a dream. It's 1 X R, of course. Enjoy!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Hero, Chapter 1

'Why can't I sleep...?' Relena thought, as she opened her eyes. 'Sigh... Must be the weather.' It was raining very hard, and there was very loud thunder and lightening. 'If I can't sleep, I guess I will do some paper work.'

She started to get up when she heard a weird sound coming from her balcony. She jerked her head in that direction to see what it was, but didn't see anything. 'It's the weather,' she concluded.

Taking the robe from the edge of her bed, Relena continued to walk to her desk. She sat down, and turned on a light. She stared to work, and a huge crack of lightening startled her. The power went out. 'Just great!' she thought.

Relena sighed, and heard another noise on the balcony. She looked, but again, nothing was there. She got up, and walked to her bed. 'I guess I will try to sleep.'

She took her robe off, put it at the end of the bed, and climbed into the silk sheets. Instead of tossing and turning like she did before, she fell into slumber.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Mwahahah!" a tall, dark man laughed. "Stop your crying! Nobody's going to save you! Nobody cares about you!"

"You're wrong! I know the pilots and my brother are going to be looking for me!" Relena yelled, as she hung from a wall by chains.

"Ha! You really think that they are going to..." the man started to say, but got interrupted. A loud bang came from his left, and the door flew open.

Relena also looked, and saw two figures emerge from the smoke. "Heero! Trowa!"

The man looked at the pilots, and cursed under the breath. "Damn it... They're here!"

"You get Relena. I'm going for him," Heero told Trowa as he started to advance on the man.

"Got it." Trowa replied, looking towards Relena. He ran towards her, and began to unchain her. When she got loose, she hugged the quiet pilot. "Oh Trowa..."

"We got to get out of here," he replied, leading Relena towards the door. "Heero!"

Heero looked towards Trowa. "Get her out of here!"

Trowa nodded. He went to grab Relena's hand, but she backed away. She looked into his eyes. "No. I'm not leaving him, Trowa. Not until I know he's..."

A band was heard, and Relena and Trowa looked to where it came from. The man was standing over a bloody Heero, with a smirk on his face. "So much for him..."

"NO!" Relena screamed.

The man turned towards the two people in the room. "Now for you..."

"NO!" she repeated. Trowa kept trying to pull Relena away, but she wouldn't comply. The man raised the gun from his hands, aimed for Relena, and pulled the trigger.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"NO!" Relena screamed, siting up in her bed. She breathed heavily, and looked around at her surroundings. "It was just a..."

She stopped talking when she noticed the door to her balcony was open. 'Wasn't that closed?' she thought.

She heard a noise in her room, and turned towards it. In the shadows, she saw a tall figure coming towards her bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That's it for chapter 1. Sorry to leave ya on a cliffhanger!

Dark Mistress


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda. You already know that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Hero, Chapter 2

"Wh-who are you?" Relena demanded, slowly getting up. She climbed out of bed, putting it between her and the unknown figure. "What do you want?"

The figure didn't say anything, but did stop by the side of her bed. A few moments passed, and the figure started to walk around to Relena.

'Oh no!' she though. 'I need something to protect myself with.' She looked down at the night table by her side. There was a phone, a light, a clock, and a picture frame that had a certain Gundam Pilot in it.

The man continued to walk towards her, and Relena picked up her alarm clock and threw it at the attacker. He fell back, and hit his head on floor-hard. She looked over her bed cautiously, and saw that the attacker was a man, and that he was unconscious.

'Oh god! What am I supposed to do?' Relena panicked. 'What if he wakes up? I can't stay here!' Relena ran over to her closet and put on a sweater and jeans. She grabbed her coat from her chair, and ran out her balcony door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero groaned when he heard someone banging on his and Duo's apartment door. He looked over at his alarm clock, and saw that it was only 2:15. 'Who the hell is that?'

Getting out of bed, Heero grabbed his gun from the nightstand. He walked out of his room, and towards the door. He looked through the peephole, and was surprised at who he saw. He opened the door, and said in a gruff voice: "What are you doing here?"

"Heero!" Relena said, not fazed by Heero's cold voice. "I'm sorry. I know it's late, but I had to come here. I had nowhere else to go. And..."

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, getting somewhat annoyed.

"Well, I woke up, and I saw that the door to my balcony was open, and..."

"Relena! What are you doing here?" Duo interrupted. "Oh, I see. Here for Heero, huh?"

"Duo..." Heero said, turning towards the braided man, giving him the famous death glare.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," he said, smirking. "Aren't ya going to bring her in?"

Heero looked back at Relena, and moved aside so she could walk in. "Thank you."

"So, Princess. Why are ya visiting at this hour? Couldn't get enough of me?"

"Duo..." Heero repeated. He looked towards Relena. "So what happened?"

"Oh! I woke up, and I saw that the balcony door was open. I heard a noise, and there was a man in my room coming towards me," she looked over at Heero, who seemed to have a mad glare in his eyes. "I picked up my clock, and...I..." she trailed off.

"You knocked him with it?" Duo asked, and Relena nodded her head. "Wow! I didn't know pacifists were like that..."

"When I saw that he was out cold, I panicked. I grabbed some clothes, and came here."

"You sure he was unconscious?" Heero asked.

"Yes. I mean, he didn't move. So he had to have been out, right?"

"Hn," Heero said, standing up. He headed for his room.

"Hey, where ya going?" Duo asked.

Heero ignored him, and continued to walk. He came back less than a minute later, dressed. "I'm going to check it out. You stay here with her."

Duo nodded, and Heero walked out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Are you alright?" Duo asked Relena once Heero had left. They were both sitting on couch.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? That guy didn't do anything to you, right?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

"Yeah. It seems like I should be asking him that question," Duo joked. Relena smiled at the comment.

There was a moment of silence, but Duo broke it. "Why did you come here?"

"Why did I come here...?" Relena asked, confused.

"Why didn't you just run to Zechs? You didn't have to come all the way over here."

"I know. But this was the only place that came to mind."

"Was this the only place you thought of, or was Heero the only person you could think of?" Duo asked, looking at Relena out of the corner of his eye.

She turned her head, and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He turned his head towards her. "I think it is obvious that you came over here because of Heero."

"Yes, I came over here because of him. But only because I know he will protect me."

"So would the rest of the pilots, and Zechs."

Relena just looked a Duo. "What are you getting at, Duo?"

"I just think that you could have went to anyone else. And I think that you choose Heero because of a certain reason..." Duo trailed off.

"And what reason would that be?"

"You're starting to act like Heero..."

"Duo, just come out with it already!"

"Geeze! Calm down, okay? All I mean is...er...you and Heero...ah...you..."

Relena, who was very annoyed at this point, reached over towards Duo's braid and pulled it. "Tell me already!" She let go, and Duo yelped in pain.

"Man, you are a bad pacifist..." Duo mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Ah, I mean... Where was I? Oh yeah, you and Heero. I believe you think of him in a way a little more than just a protector."

Relena felt her cheeks turn red, and turned her head away. "And why would you think that?"

"Well, first of all, you came running to him in the early morning when you could have ran to your brother," Duo stated. "And second of all, your reaction just now isn't that of someone who thought someone as 'just a friend'. Or in this case, protector."

There was a silence as Relena realized that Duo was right. She turned towards him again. "Please don't saying to Heero."

"What? You don't want him to know that you think of him more that a hero." He paused. "Heh… Heero…a hero."

"Duo…"

"Yeah, okay Princess. You have Duo Maxwell's word."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This chapter's done. A little longer than the last, but not much going on. Next chapter will be up soon.

Dark Mistress


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda. You already know that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Hero, Chapter 3

The door of the apartment opened, and Heero stepped in. Duo looked over the couch, and walked over to him. "Hey, what happened? Did you find the guy?"

"No one was there," Heero said, in his monotone voice.

"Oh, really? Maybe he woke up and split."

"If he was unconscious, he wouldn't have done that."

"Maybe he..." Duo started, but Heero interrupted him.

"He wasn't unconscious. He just made it look like that." Heero walked around Duo, and headed for the living room. "Relena?"

Relena turned around. "Heero! Did you find that guy? Who was it?"

"I didn't find him. He wasn't there."  
  
"Huh?" Relena looked shocked. "How?"

"Are you sure he was out when you left?"

"Yeah...I...he..." She looked at Heero. "He wasn't moving. I...I'm sure..."

"Well, he's gone."

"Gone or not, I'm not going back there until morning."

"You gonna stay here?" Duo asked. Heero gave him a look.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I guess..."

"It's okay with me. Heero, how 'bout you, buddy?"

"Hn," Heero said, as he left the room.

"Well, it looks like it's okay with him," Duo joked. He went to get some blankets for Relena in the closet.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero woke up at 8 o'clock to a smell of something great. 'What is that?' he thought, as he got out of bed. He headed for the kitchen, and saw Duo siting at the table, with two plates full of food. One had a stack of pancakes, and the other had eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"Oh, hey Heero! Man, this is great! Who knew Lena could cook!" Duo said, after finishing a fork-full of food.

Relena turned, and greeted Heero. "Good morning! I made some food for you two. It's the least I could do for letting me stay the night."

"I didn't know you cooked," Heero said, as he sat down. 'Hmmm... This does look good.'

"Yeah. But I never get to do it. I'm either busy, or the cooks do it for me."

Heero took a bite of the pancakes, and his eyes lit up. "See? Told you it was great!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hn," was all he said, as he ate some more.

"So, Relena. When are ya going home?"

"I guess after breakfast. I wouldn't want Milliardo to get worried."

"Awww, that's too bad. I guess then Heero will take ya home. Right, Heero?" Duo said, looking at Heero. He gave him a death glare as his answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the three of them finished eating, Heero took Relena home. They were greeted at the door by Zechs and Noin.

"Relena!" Zechs exclaimed. He looked at Heero, then back at his sister. "Where were you?"

"Well. There was someone in my room last night, and..."  
  
"What? Who? How did he get past all the guards?"

"I don't know who it was, or how he got in..."

"Anyone can get in here," Heero interrupted.

Zechs looked back at Heero, glaring at him. "And why do you say that?"

"Because I came here after Relena came to my apartment. It was easy to get in here."

Zechs grunted, and turned back to Relena. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," Relena said. "Milliardo, I want better security here. I don't want him coming back."

"Yes, of course." Relena, with Noin, went into the living room. Zechs looked at Heero. "Thank you, Yuy."

"Hn," Heero replied, as he turned and walked out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that night, Relena was in her bedroom, checking the windows and balcony door. 'I don't want that guy to come back,' she thought. 'Better make sure everything is locked.'

After that was done, she climbed into bed, and fell asleep. A couple hours later, she awoke to a noise. 'What...?' She sat up in bed, and looked around. She heard he noise, and looked towards the balcony.

In the moonlight, she saw a figure, hunched over the doorknob, trying to pick the locked door. 'Oh, no! It's him!'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yet another cliffhanger. Hehe... Sorry, but I have to get this chapter out for all you peoples. I'll write the next one soon, promise!

Dark Mistress


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda. You already know that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Hero, Chapter 4

'Oh, god!' Relena said to herself, as she raced out of bed. The figure at the door looked up, and saw that Relena was running away. He quickly gathered his tools, and climbed off the balcony.

Relena raced threw the hallways of the mansion, stopping at her brother and sister-in-law's bedroom door for a quick breath. She pounded on the door, and opened it.

"Milliardo, he's back!" Relena said, as she ran towards the bed. 

"Huh...?" Zechs said, just waking up. Noin, who was sleeping next to him, turned over to face Relena.

"Who's back?"

"That guy! He was..."

"What?! Where is he?" Zechs exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"He was at the balcony door trying..." Relena started to say, but again got cut off by her brother.

"I'll kill him!" Zechs rushed out the door, with Relena and Noin following him.

When they reached the bedroom, Zechs turned on the light. "Where is he?"

"He was here... I saw him." Relena said, walking towards the balcony.

"No, stay here."

Zechs walked over, and examined the door. "Looks like he got the door unlocked..."

"What? But that means he could be in the house!"

"Maybe he saw you run away, and left," Noin said, reassuring the frightened girl.

"Are you sure...?"

"I am." Zechs said, opening the door and picking up something off the ground. "Looks like he dropped this. He probably did run."

"Sigh... Isn't he ever going to go away?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I called you here because of the intruder trying to break into Relena's room," Zechs said, as he paced in front of the couch in the study.

"He's still here? You'd think he'd go away after Relena threw a clock at his head," joked Duo, who was sitting the couch next to Heero.

Zechs looked at Duo, not amused. "This is not a laughing matter. The person trying to get into the room has tried twice already. I doubt he'll quit now. He's already entered and unlocked the door. I think he might be back tonight."

"So why did you call us?"

"Because you knew about this already, and I don't want to make this a major thing with the Preventers. I want to keep this quiet."

"So what do you want us to do?" Heero finally spoke up, keeping quiet up to this point.

"I want you two to keep an eye on Relena, at all times."

"'At all times'?" Duo asked.

"Yes. You two can take shifts looking after her until that man is caught."

"Whoa! What if that man is never caught?"

Zechs looked at Duo, very annoyed by all the questions.

"I am sure that he will come tonight. Prepare all you want until then. Just keep Relena safe." Zechs took one last look at both men on the couch, and left.

"So, who will look after her first?" Duo asked Heero.

Heero got up, and started to leave. "Hey, buddy!"

"Look after her until I come back," Heero said over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

"I guess he wants the night shift," Duo said to himself, smirking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This chapter is kind of boring, too. Oh well. That's just how it came up. I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Dark Mistress


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda. You already know that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Hero, Chapter 5

"Thank you for your help, Duo," Relena said, as she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. Duo was on her bed, lying down.

"No prob, Princess. We can't have you being kidnapped," Duo joked.

"Are you going to be here the whole night, too?"

"Naw... Heero wants to be here later."

"He does?" Relena asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, his philosophy is: 'If I don't do it, it's not done the right way'."

"Oh, yeah. You're right," Relena said, disappointed.

"Awww... I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure Heero wants to be here, at night, with you, all alone for more than that reason."

"Huh?" Relena turned towards the bed.

"You seemed sad that Heero only wants to be here because it's a mission."

"Yes, I guess I want him to be here for another reason."

"It's okay. Anyways, maybe you can change his mind. You'll have the whole night..."

"Duo!" Relena exclaimed, as her face started to turn red. She quickly turned away.

"What?" Duo said, smirking. "Oh... Yeah. I guess you wouldn't want to make a move on Heero with a crazy lunatic on the loose. I mean, he might see you two..."

"See who?"

Both Relena and Duo turned towards the voice, and saw Heero at the door with a sleeping bag in his arms.

"Ummm... Nobody. We were...just talking," Relena said, trying not to make it to obvious that she was lying. Of course the Perfect Soldier knew right away she was, but didn't bother to say anything about it. He heard the conversation and didn't want to get into it, especially with Duo there.

"Oh, hey buddy. Glad ya came to take over, cuz I am starving. I need to eat," Duo said, as he jumped from the bed. "'Night, you two."

"Goodnight, Duo," Relena said, getting up from her seat. Heero just grunted as he laid out the sleeping bag.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Heero turned towards him, giving him a death glare.

"Hey, I was only kidding..." Duo said, backing up towards the door. "Ummm... Later!" He ran out, and shut the door.

"What did he mean by that?" Heero asked Relena, after a moment of silence.

"Oh, nothing," Relena replied, with a small smile on her face. She went over to her bed, and pulled the sheets away. "Goodnight, Heero."

"Hn."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena thought she would be able to sleep, knowing that Heero was here to protect her from the intruder. But that was also a reason why she couldn't fall asleep. Knowing that he was sleeping, just a few feet away from her, kept her up.

'Sigh... I can't sleep again. I could go do some paper work, but I don't want to wake Heero up. I guess I will...' Relena stopped her thoughts when she heard a noise at the balcony. 'It's him, again!'

She sat up in the bed, and called to Heero. "Heero," Relena whispered. "Heero, he's back!"

Heero, who also couldn't sleep, heard the sound. He picked his head up and turned towards Relena. "Go back to sleep."

"What? How can I sleep with that guy trying to come in!"

"Act like you're still sleeping."

"But..."

"Just do it." Heero got up and crawled over to the foot of the bed, hiding behind it. Relena slid back down, into the sheets.

The figure on the balcony started to unlock the door. He opened the door a minute later, and started to walk towards the bed, to a 'sleeping' Relena. Little did he know there was an ex-Gundam pilot waiting for him at the end of the bed, with a gun in his hands.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I seem to like cliffhangers...heheh...sorry again. Later till the next chapter.

Dark Mistress


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, yadda yadda yadda. You already know that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

My Hero, Chapter 6

The figure walked closer to the bed, and took a rag out of his pocket. As soon as he was a foot away from Relena's body, Heero jumped up and pointed his gun at the man's head. "Hold it."

The man turned towards Heero, with a hand going into his pocket and another hand grabbing Relena. "Don't even try it. Unless you want your Princess dead." He took out a knife and placed it at Relena's throat. Her eyes went wide with terror.

'Damn it!' Heero thought. 'I didn't expect this.' The gun was still pointed at the man's head. "Let her go."

"And if I don't?" the man challenged. "Are you going to take a chance? Hit me or...her?"

"Let her go," Heero repeated.

"Hehe... Some body guard you turned out to be." The man, with Relena in his grasp, started to walk towards the balcony door, still facing Heero. "Well, while you just stand there, I'm going to go and...deliver her to where she needs to be."

When the man said 'deliver her', Heero's eyes went even darker. He watched the man walk onto the balcony, and heard a scream. "Damn you! Hold still!"

Heero ran out, and saw the man over the railing, yelling at something. He noticed that Relena wasn't on the balcony. 'Shit!'

The man turned around, and met the barrel of a gun. The man tried to swing at Heero, but he stopped him. Heero punched him, and connected with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then pushed him into the bedroom, just when Zechs and Duo ran in. As they walked towards the man on the floor, Heero turned around, looking for Relena. "Relena?"

"Heero! Help me!"

Heero looked over the railing, and saw Relena hanging onto a vine for dear life. He extended his arm, Relena reached out for it. He noticed that she had a huge gouge on her arm. 'He cut her,' Heero thought angrily.

He pulled her up, and they both fell back, with Relena on top of Heero. Duo walked out, and saw them. "Whoa..."

Heero turned towards the braided man. "Don't even say it."

"What? But I wasn't..." He stopped when he saw the death glare. He turned around, and started to walk away. "I'll just leave you two alone."

By this time, Relena moved off Heero, and was right next to him. He turned towards her, and saw that she covered the cut on her arm. He moved her hand, and looked at her. "You're hurt."

"Yeah. I tried to break away from him. He cut and pushed me."

The murderous glare returned in Heero's eyes. Relena saw this. "But I am okay."

He looked in her eyes. "You're bleeding."

Relena looked at her arm. "But I'm alright."

Heero got up, and pulled Relena along with him. He walked into her bedroom, ignoring Zechs, Noin, and Duo, and pulled her into the bathroom.

"What are you...?"

"Sit down," Heero interrupted her.

Relena complied, but with a confused look on her face. She jumped up onto the counter. Heero went into the medicine cabinet, and took out gauze, and antiseptic, and some cotton balls.

"Heero, you really don't have to do this."

He ignored her, poured some antiseptic on a cotton ball, and placed it on the cut. Relena gasped from the sting, and Heero looked at her. "Sorry."

'Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?' Relena thought. "It's okay."

Zechs knocked on the door, and opened it. "Relena! Are you..." He stopped when he saw the cut on her arm. He glared at Heero. "Yuy, I thought..."

Relena interrupted him. "It wasn't his fault, Milliardo. It's mine. If I didn't try to get away, it never would have happened."

He turned and faced his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Zechs!" Noin called from the bedroom.

Before he left, he looked at Heero. "See to it she stays that way."

"Hn."

Heero looked back to Relena, who was looking right at him, and continued to clean up her arm. When he finished, and put the antiseptic away. He extended his arm to Relena. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' she thought.

When she took his hand, he pulled her off the counter, and she rubbed against his chest. He looked down at her, into her eyes. She looked up into his. He put his hand on her cheek, as he bent his head down, getting his lips closer to hers. He was an inch away, ready to move closer.

"Yo! Are you two... Whoa!" Duo exclaimed, when he saw Heero and Relena's current position.

Heero looked up at Duo, giving him a death glare. Duo looked over at Relena, and she was giving him one of her own!

"You've been spending too much time with Mr. Death Glare over here, Princess."

"Duo..." Heero said, very annoyed.

"Ummm... Oh yeah... Uh... I need to do something... Ah... I should go..." Duo stammered, as Heero walked closer to the braided pilot. He ran from the room.

Heero turned around, and found Relena giggling. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Heero. He was really scared!"

"He interrupted me..." Heero said, looking back at the door.

'He really wanted to kiss me?' Relena thought. 'Hmmm I guess I will play along with him to find out.'

"Did he?"

He turned and faced her. "Well, yeah..."

"What did you want to do?" Relena teased, walking to him.

Heero smirked. When she was right next to him, he put his hands around her waist. "You want to find out?"

She looked up at him, with a big smile on her face. 'I was right!'

"What do you think?"

"I think you do..." Heero trailed off as he lowered his head closer to hers. He placed his lips on Relena's, in a soft kiss. He pulled back, and he had a small smile on his face.

"I never thought I would see the day that Heero Yuy would smile," Relena said, with one of her own on her lips.

"Looks like you did," he replied, as he led her to the bedroom. They both sat on the bed.

"Heero, why did you change your mind?"

"Huh?"

"You were never this forward before."

"You can thank Duo for that."

"What?" Relena asked, surprised. 'He promised he wouldn't tell!'

"I heard your conversation with him before I walked in the room."

"You did?" Relena questioned, with a surprised voice.

"Yeah." Heero smirked.

"You spied!" Relena was trying to act mad, but the way she said it wasn't serious at all.

"No. I simply overheard."

"Well..." she started to say, as she moved closer to Heero. "...I guess it's okay, since this came out of it." She kissed him on the lips, like he had before.

"Hn," Heero said, kissing back. When they parted, Heero picked her up, and placed her in the sheets of her bed. He started to walk to his sleeping bad, buy Relena reached out and stopped him.

"You can stay here with me, if you like."

Heero looked at her, and walked around the bed to the other side. He pulled the sheets away, and slid in. Relena moved closer to him, and placed her head on his chest. He put his arm around her, and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That's it. Finally done. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Dark Mistress


End file.
